Doorway to Heaven
by Yuriwriter
Summary: Sam Carter has a well kept secret that is now coming back to bite her in the ass, all thanks to an 'old' aquaintence. S/J romance and humor. OOC AU timeline and new characters. Response to a challenge from Heliopolis.
1. prologue

Title:  Doorways to Heaven

Author: Yuri Writer  (AKA Miss Kitty AKA Shiva)

Season: After "In the Line of Duty" Before "Upgrades"

Pairings: Sam/Janet

Warnings: Violence, Language, Sexual situations, Character death, F/F relationships

Rating: anywhere from PG- 13 to R

Summary:  Sam has a few secrets that are about to be revealed, thanks especially to a strange acquaintance that just so happens to have a tail and a strange sense of humor.

Authors notes:  In response to a challenge on Heliopolis. The original challenge was "Sam is an angel and only has 24 hrs. Left on earth." I changed it to suit my needs. Also everything up to just after "Tok'ra part 2" has happened like normal, but from here is goes A.U. Only some missions are actually usesd.

'J' 'J' 'J'

March 1996 (I'm sorry I have no idea about time frames except for the years)     

The night was dark and cool as the wind rushed past her body. The bike roared in song fueled by adrenaline, as it took the twists and turns of the mountain road like a pro. Captain Samantha Carter of the United States Air Force had never felt more alive. Riding her bike, besides flying and work, was one of her greatest passions. But with her latest assignment in Washington these times were coming few and far between. Her research for project "Giza" was endless and quite uniquely satisfying. In fact she was due to be assigned to Cheyenne Mountain within the week. 

As she continued to ride up the increasingly steeper route, a light rain began. Sam, being a "Top Gun" pilot for many years found this even more exhilarating. However what began as a light drizzle soon turned into a torrential down pour. The road became slippery and the bike increasingly more dangerous to ride. Thinking better of this outing Sam slowed her bike to only a few miles an hour and slowly turned around to make her way back home.

As the bike rounded a particularly dangerous curve, lights suddenly blinded her as the headlights from the oncoming car flashed through her vision. Swerving slightly from the sudden brightness she was unable to react in time as the car rammed into her bike sending both her and it flying, right over the edge of the steep cliff. If the crash had not killed her, the fact that she fell over fifty yards down the steep mountain face wrapped around her bike, most certainly had. She was dead on final impact with the ground, her neck and back broken in several places.

Though it was a gruesome sight to behold, if one looked hard enough they would notice that something interesting was happening to the body. A strange white light had engulfed the corpse of Samantha Carter, and as it grew her body began to mend. When it was gone where once was a corpse was now a barely alive woman who most likely would not survive the night without medical attention. Luckily an ambulance had been dispatched less than a minute ago. Hopefully fate would intervene in deaths plans once again.


	2. Calling

AN:/ Hey this is for all you guys who gave me such nice reviews. Although I'm really sorry ummm… 'Chris', and anyone else who is a big Sam/Jack shipper fan. But there will be ABSOLUTELY no Sam/Jack shipping in my stories… Ever. This is a Sam/JANET story. Also I'm really sorry but there is just some info I can't find for my story and I apologize in advance for any part of the story that may contradict it self.

'J' {By the way these are angels.

October 1998

Captain Sam Carter let out a tired sigh as she watched the gate disengage once again.  Her father and the other Tok'ra representatives had just left after realizing that their new base may have been compromised.  It had been good to see her father fit and healthy again after having seen him on death's doorstep only a short while ago.  Realizing exactly where she was and what was expected of her she quickly headed for the debriefing room.

In the briefing room the rest of SG-1 was already sitting around talking as she came in.  With a brief nod she sat down to wait for General Hammond and Doctor Fraiser to show up.  No sooner had she sat down, both Janet and Gen. Hammond entered the room. Both she and Colonel Jack O'Neill automatically saluted the General until he told them to sit down.

"Now you all know why it is we're here today.  So let's skip the fanfare and get to the real stuff." Hammond had a sort of 'happy' smirk on his face as he spoke.  Nodding to the SGC's resident archaeologist he signaled them to begin.

As Daniel stood up he flicked the overhead screen on to depict a strange landscape that seemed oddly familiar to at least two of the occupants in the room.  As Daniel began to drone on about the culture of the planet, Sam found herself drifting off into thought.  Without really realizing it Sam's vision began to blur and swirl as a sharp pain rippled across her upper back.  A soft cry left her lips as stars exploded in her vision, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Sam! Are you ok?" Janet was there at her side, hovering as her 'Doctor' persona came to the fore.  The last coherent thought she had before passing out was, [What does he want _now_?].


	3. the meeting

Somewhere Else

Sam groaned as she sat up in the plainly white room. [ Uggh. If there's one thing I hate about this it's the headaches.] Looking around she figured she was in the equivalent of a waiting room.

"Excuse me, Miss? Do you have an appointment." Complete with an annoying secretary that you eventually want to throttle.

"Hey Nancy."

"Oh hello. I suppose you've been here before." The brunette secretary was behind a large white desk.  A pair of white, curling rams horns adorned her head.

"Yes, many, many times.  Now if I could just go in and see him I'll be out of here in a minute."  Sam rolled her eyes and made to go past the woman's desk.  She was stopped however by a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but you must have an appointment to see him. Do you have an appointment?"

"er… no. But he _DID_ bring me here so he must be expecting me."

"If you do not have an appointment you can not see him."

"Damn it Nancy, it's me. Sam. I was here just last week." Sam growled in outrage at the strange person before her.  Suddenly the door behind the desk opened up startling both of them.

"Nancy please let Samantha pass.  I did summon her, so therefore she has an appointment." A loud booming voice called from beyond the door.

"Yes sir.  You may go in now."

"Thanks a lot." Sam muttered sarcastically as she warily passed the woman and entered the office.

Moments later…

            "Who?" Sam was confused.  It looked like she had been given a different assignment at the same place.  And she would be getting a mysterious partner to boot.  Looking at her boss in confusion she suddenly felt the urge to run _very_ far away.  If there was one thing she had learned in the past few years, it was to absolutely fear that smile.  [ This _CAN'T_ be good.]

            "You shall see Samantha. You shall see. When you return your promotion will be in full effect and your partner will meet you within a day.  Remember, you represent us amongst the mortals.  Set a good example, and… have fun." With that a bright glow surrounded her, and as she fell through the darkness of oblivion, she just knew that this was only the beginning.


	4. Not Hell Heaven

Hey thanks all of you people who like my story. I'm sorry 'bout the short chapters but if they weren't  
short you'd never get anything to read. I'm real bad that way. Eventually i'll consolidate it all  
into a single section, but not till it's done.  
  
Also sorry 'bout any spelling errors, i don't have a spell checker any more and am doing my best.  
Please review some more. I love reading what you guys write for me. Hope you enjoy...  
0 : ) 0 : ) 0 : )  
Back at the Stargate Command Briefing Room...  
Just seconds ago, all of SG-1, General Hammond, and the Chief Medical   
Officer, Doctor Janet Fraiser had watched in shock as Sam Carter passed out for   
no reason at all. So it was quite a surprise when the object of their scrutiny suddenly  
awoke with a loud gasp, nearly bumping heads with the petite doctor.  
  
Quickly she scrambled to her feet, trying to get away from the people surrounding her. As   
Janet grabbed her arm to help restrain her, Sam doubled over in agony. There was a sick   
sound of grinding bones and ripping flesh as two bulges began to form near the Captain's   
shoulder blades.  
Sam's Point of View...  
Oh god! It hurt so much! The white hot pain that radiated from her back caused ripples of   
blinding agony to sweep across her small form. The only thing she could see was a bright white  
reminiscent of the few times she had run across a hand device. Only this time it hurt worse.   
Much worse.  
  
She could vaguely hear the gasps of her companions as they caught sight of the rapidly growing   
bumps on her back. She could feel bones moving and flesh tearing and she knew, without a doubt  
that the others were able to see and hear it. Well at least he was true to his word, she had been   
promoted. But oh man, did it have to hurt so god damn much? Here they come...   
  
It still hurts but not as much. She was aware of someone saying something that sounded   
suspiciously like, 'What the Hell?'. Being on the edge of unconciousness as she was, Sam   
would never figure out exactly what everyone's reaction to her next words would be.  
  
"Not Hell. Heaven." And then all was black. 


	5. The Story So Far

Title:  Doorways to Heaven

Author: Yuri Writer  (AKA Miss Kitty AKA Shiva)

Season: After "In the Line of Duty" Before "Upgrades"

Pairings: Sam/Janet

Warnings: Violence, Language, Sexual situations, Character death, F/F relationships

Rating: anywhere from PG- 13 to R

Summary:  Sam has a few secrets that are about to be revealed, thanks especially to a strange acquaintance that just so happens to have a tail and a strange sense of humor.

Authors notes:  In response to a challenge on Heliopolis. The original challenge was "Sam is an angel and only has 24 hrs. Left on earth." I changed it to suit my needs. Also everything up to just after "Tok'ra part 2" has happened like normal, but from here is goes A.U. Only some missions are actually used.

'J' 'J' 'J'

March 1996 (I'm sorry I have no idea about time frames except for the years)          

The night was dark and cool as the wind rushed past her body. The bike roared in song fueled by adrenaline, as it took the twists and turns of the mountain road like a pro. Captain Samantha Carter of the United States Air Force had never felt more alive. Riding her bike, besides flying and work, was one of her greatest passions. But with her latest assignment in Washington these times were coming few and far between. Her research for project "Giza" was endless and quite uniquely satisfying. In fact she was due to be assigned to Cheyenne Mountain within the week. 

                As she continued to ride up the increasingly steeper route, a light rain began. Sam, being a "Top Gun" pilot for many years found this even more exhilarating. However what began as a light drizzle soon turned into a torrential down pour. The road became slippery and the bike increasingly more dangerous to ride. Thinking better of this outing Sam slowed her bike to only a few miles an hour and slowly turned around to make her way back home.

As the bike rounded a particularly dangerous curve, lights suddenly blinded her as the headlights from the oncoming car flashed through her vision. Swerving slightly from the sudden brightness she was unable to react in time as the car rammed into her bike sending both her and it flying, right over the edge of the steep cliff. If the crash had not killed her, the fact that she fell over fifty yards down the steep mountain face wrapped around her bike, most certainly had. She was dead on final impact with the ground, her neck and back broken in several places.

Though it was a gruesome sight to behold, if one looked hard enough they would notice that something interesting was happening to the body. A strange white light had engulfed the corpse of Samantha Carter, and as it grew her body began to mend. When it was gone where once was a corpse was now a barely alive woman who most likely would not survive the night without medical attention. Luckily an ambulance had been dispatched less than a minute ago. Hopefully fate would intervene in deaths plans once again.

October 1998

Captain Sam Carter let out a tired sigh as she watched the gate disengage once again.  Her father and the other Tok'ra representatives had just left after realizing that their new base may have been compromised.  It had been good to see her father fit and healthy again after having seen him on death's doorstep only a short while ago.  Realizing exactly where she was and what was expected of her she quickly headed for the debriefing room.

In the briefing room the rest of SG-1 was already sitting around talking as she came in.  With a brief nod she sat down to wait for General Hammond and Doctor Fraiser to show up.  No sooner had she sat down, both Janet and Gen. Hammond entered the room. Both she and Colonel Jack O'Neill automatically saluted the General until he told them to sit down.

"Now you all know why it is we're here today.  So let's skip the fanfare and get to the real stuff." Hammond had a sort of 'happy' smirk on his face as he spoke.  Nodding to the SGC's resident archaeologist he signaled them to begin.

As Daniel stood up he flicked the overhead screen on to depict a strange landscape that seemed oddly familiar to at least two of the occupants in the room.  As Daniel began to drone on about the culture of the planet, Sam found herself drifting off into thought.  Without really realizing it Sam's vision began to blur and swirl as a sharp pain rippled across her upper back.  A soft cry left her lips as stars exploded in her vision, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Sam! Are you ok?" Janet was there at her side, hovering as her 'Doctor' persona came to the fore.  The last coherent thought she had before passing out was, [What does he want _now_?].

Somewhere Else

Sam groaned as she sat up in the plainly white room. [Uggh. If there's one thing I hate about this it's the headaches.] Looking around she figured she was in the equivalent of a waiting room.

"Excuse me, Miss? Do you have an appointment?" Complete with an annoying secretary that you eventually want to throttle.

"Hey Nancy."

"Oh hello. I suppose you've been here before." The brunette secretary was behind a large white desk.  A pair of white, curling rams horns adorned her head.

"Yes, many, many times.  Now if I could just go in and see him I'll be out of here in a minute."  Sam rolled her eyes and made to go past the woman's desk.  She was stopped however by a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but you must have an appointment to see him. Do you have an appointment?"

"Er… no. But he _DID_ bring me here so he must be expecting me."

"If you do not have an appointment you can not see him."

"Damn it Nancy, it's me. Sam. I was here just last week." Sam growled in outrage at the strange person before her.  Suddenly the door behind the desk opened up startling both of them.

"Nancy please let Samantha pass.  I did summon her, so therefore she has an appointment." A loud booming voice called from beyond the door.

"Yes sir.  You may go in now."

"Thanks a lot." Sam muttered sarcastically as she warily passed the woman and entered the office.

Moments later…

"Who?" Sam was confused.  It looked like she had been given a different assignment at the same place.  And she would be getting a mysterious partner to boot.  Looking at her boss in confusion she suddenly felt the urge to run _very_ far away.  If there was one thing she had learned in the past few years, it was to absolutely fear that smile.  [This _CAN'T_ be good.]

"You shall see Samantha. You shall see. When you return your promotion will be in full effect and your partner will meet you within a day.  Remember, you represent us amongst the mortals.  Set a good example, and… have fun." With that a bright glow surrounded her, and as she fell through the darkness of oblivion, she just knew that this was only the beginning.

Back at the Stargate Command Briefing Room...  
  


Just seconds ago, all of SG-1, General Hammond, and the Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Janet Fraiser had watched in shock as Sam Carter passed out for no reason at all. So it was quite a surprise when the object of their scrutiny suddenly awoke with a loud gasp, nearly bumping heads with the petite doctor.  
  
               Quickly she scrambled to her feet, trying to get away from the people surrounding her. As Janet grabbed her arm to help restrain her, Sam doubled over in agony. There was a sick sound of grinding bones and ripping flesh as two bulges began to form near the Captain's shoulder blades.  
  


Sam's Point of View...  
  


Oh god! It hurt so much! The white-hot pain that radiated from her back caused ripples of blinding agony to sweep across her small form. The only thing she could see was a bright white reminiscent of the few times she had run across a hand device. Only this time it hurt worse. Much worse.  
  
               She could vaguely hear the gasps of her companions as they caught sight of the rapidly growing bumps on her back. She could feel bones moving and flesh tearing and she knew, without a doubt that the others were able to see and hear it. Well at least he was true to his word she _had_ been promoted. But oh man, did it have to hurt so god damn much? Here they come...   
  
               It still hurts but not as much. She was aware of someone saying something that sounded suspiciously like, 'What the Hell?'. Being on the edge of unconsciousness as she was, Sam would never figure out exactly what everyone's reaction to her next words would be.  
  
               "Not Hell. Heaven." And then all was black.


	6. Breathe Janet

Sorry about the long wait for such a short update, but I've been busy with school and starting to study for finals.  Hopefully you'll forgive me and continue reviewing.  Also it may continue to be awhile between each update, so just check every once in awhile.  You may luck out.

'J' 'J' 'J' 'J'

Normal Point of View…

Everyone was in shock at what they had just witnessed.  Hammond could barely believe his eyes, while Jack and Daniel seemed almost speechless—well they were making funny choking noises as they stared at Sam Carter, with wings! Teal'c simply raised his eyebrow at everyone and then helped a still levelheaded Janet move the unconscious captain down to the infirmary.

Ten minutes later they were setting her on one of the unoccupied infirmary beds, making sure to lay her on her stomach to help avoid hurting the wings that still protruded from her back.  Shortly after stepping back the wings disappeared causing yet another eyebrow to rise.  Upstairs in the briefing room three male figures still sat staring at the spot on the floor in utter confusion.

About one hour later…

            Sam woke slowly as her senses came back one by one, starting with a faint sense of touch and ending with the excruciating pain suddenly filtering back into her body.  Obviously growing wings was painful, at least for the first couple of times—and oh man did she hope _only_ for the first time or so.  Carefully sitting up, so as not to draw any attention from the nurses she knew were lurking around somewhere, she took a careful look at her self.

            Finding herself intact, despite what it felt like, she allowed a small sigh of relief to escape her.  Only to nearly scream in agony as her back and chest felt that breathing was not meant to be painless, and accordingly took action to insure that it was so.  This of course somehow managed to draw Janet over to her bed like a moth to a flame.  How the petite miracle worker had heard her from… wherever she had been lurking about was a complete mystery.

            "Sam! You're awake! Are you OK? What happened in the briefing room? Are…"

            "Janet, breathe.  Please. One question at a time, right after I ask you something."  Janet looked a little sheepish as her friend and patient scolded her.  It did not help any that Teal'c was standing several feet away giggling like a schoolgirl.

            "Oh hush you!" Janet sniped at the large Jaffa, earning only a confused look from Sam and a secret smile from the large warrior who merely continued to giggle.


End file.
